


Taste

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: A simple wish is granted to a child by a genie. The catch, everyone on the planet bears the effects of it as well. Your problem, you are now unknowingly linked to your favorite actor, who goes into full sleuthing mode to find the source of his suffering.- Open to requests for actors for a full version. Not sure if I want it to be a happy ending or not yet. -





	Taste

A genie is summoned, granting only one wish - the catch, the wish is shared with the world.

A child closes his eyes locked in thought before he states his wish, remembering his Mother’s latest refusal of his claiming the candy he wished for. His wish, for everyone to be only able to taste one thing, the thing they think about and want the most, that taste remains until you find and eat/lick/drink whatever food/drink it is.

Most people it’s simple, random fruit, an expensive dish from television. All leading to a new wave of incredible deals on foods/drinks/treats through the world to accommodate the suffering of those unable to discover just what they were wishing to taste.

Your taste is the rarest of all. By chance you were the only one to find yourself in this predicament. Yours just happened to be chosen as you were watching your  **favorite actor**  drinking a tantalizingly red glass of wine you’d never be able to afford. 

 _Easy_ , you thought. But no. Soon enough within the hour the taste changed, tea, then a toffee a bit later. Not so much later another splash of wine followed by steak and veggies - easy enough but just as you were able to prepare the meal it switched to a simple lollipop with a tangy citrus flavor. Through the day you jumped from taste to taste trying to make note of each and the schedule they were shifted trying to meet a pattern without luck.

As the only creature on earth this first day unable to free yourself or find a single taste to free yourself you sighed and tried your best to focus on work. Returning to your newly opened tiny pastry shop in the small town you’d just moved to. Hour after hour you focused on your intricate recipes unknowingly releasing an identical flurry of confusion on the actor you had unknowingly linked yourself to. 

After all your eyes weren’t exactly on the wine in the glass but the droplets left on his lips that his tongue quickly claimed. Locked together sharing exactly what you were experiencing. Painstakingly enough the actor manages to scratch out one of your more well known family recipes and tracks it down to your shop in hopes of gaining a helping for himself. 

Just one catch, you’ve only been open for two hours without any customers at all, it isn’t until he tastes a citrus blend on his tongue that his eyes are drawn to the only soul visible through the glass store front sampling a bright orange mixture being added to a piping bag. Drawing in a breath he enters, but the minute he locks eyes with you he knows he can’t simply ask for a kiss and then leave. Desserts are ordered, timid flirting ensues, number swapped, a date is planned.

.

Nerves spike until he sits at the candle lit table with you. His once simple plan of securing a kiss on the first date is dashed the minute your shared passion for his favorite musician is mentioned by the instrumental music playing through the private room. His favorite wine is ordered, two glasses. Your choice in the meal is copied to a T. His glass never raises until yours has first, same with his fork, carefully mirroring your bites to not give it away.

The night ends and under the light of your front porch his lips met your knuckles with a charming smile after a confirmed chance at a second date. Only apart his choices vary, but through the days his urge to be with you stirs a fiery urge to kiss you as the temptation of the untasted forbidden fruit is inches from him nearly always. Five days have passed with nearly as many dates achieved. With a printed confirmation of his flight plans in hand his head turned to his hotel room door at the soft knock. 

A simple swing of a door later arms are thrown around his neck after a muddled explanation, soon met with his arms curling around the back of his long awaited love of his life’s back. After a reluctant parting a lingering kiss is claimed before the waiting taxi is claimed and leaves for the airport. Not soon after the reason for his spur vacation is discovered when the usual cup of tea mixture is absent from your taste buds. Tears flow as your hopes crash at his obvious reasoning for wasting any of his time with you.

.

Two months and no interest at all. With doors locked and inventory liquidated you painstakingly passed all ownership back to the bank and cleared out of the town unwilling to embrace your or your passion. Back in a muddy secluded town mainly controlled by your hoof bearing overlords demanding each moment of your day in their care and pleading deals simply to travel from one house to another you settled back with your small counter in the tea shop your Grand Mother runs you adjusted the small half sampled display of your new recipes by those able to climb over the cows blocking main street. In another mournful slump you curled your legs in your armchair by the large window overlooking the sea in the distance. Barely able to notice the heavy boots drawing chuckles from the few women in the tea shop followed by a familiar deep chuckle.

With a turn of your head your eyes fell on the awkwardly smirking mud coated actor rising up again from leaving said boots on the mud mat inside and crossing to you in his thickly socked feet. Lowering his eyes to your tray of samples his finger extended as he asked, “How much for these?”

In a weak tone you replied, “They’re just samples, no charge.”

He nodded and wet his lips, “And if i wanted a few hundred? How much would that be?”

Lowering your legs you had been clutching at to calm your nerves you replied, “What sort of event is it for?”

His hands planted loosely on the counter between you as his fingers tapped in his attempt to ignore the small group of elderly women listening in, “It’s not for an event. Just me.”

Your brow rose as you replied in a disbelieving tone, “You want a few hundred of those simply for yourself? Need to gain weight for a role?”

He shook his head as a flicker of a hopeful smile eased across his lips, “I was hoping more for a daily serving of one, possibly two.”

“I’m not sure I’d be able to mail my pastries and have them be in any condition for eating upon arrival,  **Actor’s name**.”

Your eyes lock on his feeling the same painful sting from your painful discovery at his loving gaze as his smile deepens, “Well, as it goes, I’ve been hoping to expand on my resume and it seems the house i purchased came with a deed to the shop next door.” Your lips parted as his smile inched deeper and his eyes sparked catching your grasping his possible proposal, “It seems I’m in need of a tenant, and a daily fix of the recipes I can’t seem to stop craving.”

Unable to find the right answer of his true reasoning your eyes scanned over him, “Why are you covered in mud?”

A deep chuckle came from him as his eyes dropped to his soiled closed then back to you, “In my impatience I assumed, with my height, the cows blocking my path could be easily hurdled. But a goose seemed to object.”

You nodded your head, “That’d be Roger. The cow’s road blocks are to be obeyed. No matter the consequence.”

Another chuckle came from him at your hint of a smile and weak chuckle before he asked in a pleading low tone, “My offer, you wouldn’t happen to know anyone up for filling my shop?” A near pleading gaze overtook his loving expression aimed at you while the elderly women inched closer giving you anxious glances shifting between the both of you as you pondered your answer.

 


End file.
